community_of_mappersfandomcom-20200214-history
President of the Community of Mappers
The President of the Community of Mappers is the head of the government of the Community of Mappers. Presidents are elected on a bi-monthly basis, and the first election was on November 24, 2018, in which Ceplio won unanimously. The current President is Darth1sidious7, who took office on October 6, 2019, and is the 6th person to hold office. List of Presidents Presidencies Ceplio Administration (1) The First Ceplio Administration was largely uneventful, as the server had recently become active. A few new members joined and the Government stabilized itself. Chouan Administration The Chouan Administration is seen by many veterans to be a golden age in the server's history. Winning a landslide victory over NotInfractioN with Ceplio as his running mate, Chouan saw the some of the first real growth in both activity and membership. He ruled with stability and peace as the small server began to get larger. However, his term ended suddenly with an electoral crisis causing Ceplio to resign, and NotInfractioN to be appointed Vice President. A few hours later, Chouan resigned and Infraction assumed the Presidency. Infraction Administration The administration of NotInfrcatioN was short but eventful. Immediately after assuming office, he appointed iiighh as Vice President. He passed a relatively good amount of laws, and made the executive decision to unban Synd, a choice he would later regret. While running a write-in campaign for the May elections, Infraction was elected to serve as Vice President under Sapphire Mapping, with just 12.5% of the vote. Sapphire Administration The Sapphire Administration is largely accepted to be the period in which the server began to grow rapidly. Many new members joined and adopted Sapphire's views on server politics. This created a split between Ceplio and Sapphire, as Ceplio took many executive powers into his own hands as the Attorney General. Nearing the last month of his term, Sapphire's reputation on the server was tarnished in a series of emotional outbreaks and arguments. He decided not to run for re-election. Ceplio Administration (2) The Second Ceplio Administration was a great period of growth and stability. The server continued its activity trend, while many people began to re-adopt a Ceplionic ideology, despite a few challengers. Darth Administration When Darth1sidious7 took office after winning the election in a landslide, the server truly prospered. However, during his second and current term, he began to be more and more inactive until he stopped talking completely. Prominent members of Government such as SunnyKhan and NotInfractioN have discussed impeachment due to inactivity. First Ceplio Administration (December 6, 2018 - April 6, 2019) Appointments Cabinet # Platine - December 12, 2018 (Administrator of Chatrooms) # Mat - December 12, 2018 (Secretary of External Affairs) # CosmicMapping - December 12, 2018 (Election Commissioner) # Graznorteas - December 12, 2018 (Outreach Secretary) # Plakeland Mapper - February 6 (Secretary of External Affairs) Moderators # Atchison Animations - December 7, 2018 # Finn Mapper - December 8, 2018 # YourFriendlyNeighborhoodGeorge - December 10, 2018 # Jovan Bubeski - January 29, 2019 Supreme Court # Hyper Mapping - December 12, 2018 (Chief Justice) # Imperialis - December 12, 2018 # Mista Chris - December 12, 2018 # Tigerofepicness - December 12, 2018 # TheGamingDutchmen - December 12, 2018 # Areles - December 23, 2018 # Synd - January 29, 2019 # NotInfractioN - February 28, 2019 # Synd - March 6, 2019 (Chief Justice) # iiighh - March 6, 2019 # Bucko - March 6, 2019 # NotInfractioN - March 15, 2019 (Chief Justice) # Ryan - March 15, 2019 Senate # Spicy-Zekky - December 12, 2018 # Fyen - December 12, 2018 # Lothringen - December 12, 2018 # Thumboy - January 2, 2019 # Lothringen - March 2, 2019 # Duke/Appalachian - March 3, 2019 House of Representatives # Asmodeus - December 6, 2018 # Galack - December 6, 2018 # Sundalanian - December 6, 2018 # Wyvern - December 7, 2018 # Volatile - December 7, 2018 # Aen - December 15, 2018 # Hurricanehunter03 - December 19, 2018 # Wyvern - March 4, 2019 # Khan Productions - March 10, 2019 Chouan Administration (April 6, 2019 - May 24, 2019) This section is incomplete. Appointments Cabinet # Etiennal - April 6, 2019 (Secretary of External Affairs) Moderators # Supreme Court # Ryan - April 6, 2019 (Chief Justice) # Plakeland Mapper - April 7, 2019 # Asmodeus - April 9, 2019 # BlackBird - April 10, 2019 Senate # iiighh - April 6, 2019 # NotInfractioN - April 6, 2019 House of Representatives # Spicy-Zekky - April 7, 2019 NotInfractioN Administration (May 24, 2019 - Present) This section is incomplete.